Prove
by KiTtY cOpY cAt
Summary: After letting him go from the Gray Havens for some unknown reason, Frodo returns home to Bag End, not yet knowing that he’d soon be sent off on another quest, a quest that also could lead him to find the love of his life. FBOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings... or Frodo! :'( But I can say though... I do own my character! (Tell you her name later! :P)  
  
I hope that you people will enjoy this story... it's my first LOTR fic, so I really really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Summary: After letting him go from the Gray Havens for some unknown reason, Frodo returns home to Bag End, not yet knowing that he'd soon be sent off on another quest, a quest that also could lead him to find the love of his life. FB/OC  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
It had been two years since Frodo Baggins had gone to the Gray Havens, but today, September 23rd, for some reason that Frodo couldn't explain, they had let him go, let him go back home to Bag End.  
  
He was finally home. Frodo smiled at the sight of his old home before him, in the same way he had left it. He out-stretched his hand and opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Frodo walked all around his old home, making sure everything was in the way he had left it in. He hung up his cloak and decided to make a pot of fresh tea.  
  
He poured the tea into his cup and sat by one of the windows, watching everything pass by. Frodo was about to sip his tea when the sound of leaves crunching outside his window startled him. He placed down his cup and peered out the window warily. He stared down into the bush, and as it rustled, the face of his best friend and gardener, Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo yelled a huge grin appearing across his face.  
  
"Mr Frodo! I've never been so happy to see you!" Same said tears of happiness appearing in his eyes.  
  
Frodo pulled his head back in and ran around to the front door. He opened the door and ran happily to the bush that Sam was hiding in.  
  
"Sam get out here," Frodo said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"I can't Mr Frodo, I'm afraid I'm stuck," Sam said muffled from inside the bush.  
  
Frodo bent down grabbed hold of Sam's feet and dragged him out from the bush.  
  
"Oh thank you Frodo, thank you," Sam said getting up off the ground and brushing the leaves from his hair.  
  
Sam stood in front of Frodo, smiling at him. Frodo smiled back and threw his arms around Sam. Sam began to cry as he hugged Frodo tightly.  
  
"Oh Sam, how great it is to see you," Frodo said braking their hug.  
  
"Me too Mr Frodo, me too," Sam said, "When I heard you were coming back I came straight 'round to do your gardening."  
  
"Sam there's no need. Its fine, but you can come inside and tell me everything I've missed," Frodo said, put an arm around Sam's shoulders and led him inside.  
  
"So tell me Sam, how have things been for you?" Frodo asked as they sat down to have some tea.  
  
"Everything is fine, Rosie and the kids are fine too," Sam said taking the cup carefully from Frodo's hands.  
  
Frodo smiled and took a sip from his cup. He looked out the window again, looking out at his garden and a pair of hobbits walk past cheerily. Frodo smiled as he watched them pass. He was just so happy to be home.  
  
"Mr Frodo?" Sam asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes Sam? What is it?" Frodo asked returning his attention back to Sam.  
  
"What was it like, in t-th-the Gray Havens?" Sam asked his cup shaking his hands.  
  
Frodo looked away ashamed. He was hoping that Sam wouldn't ask that question. He didn't feel comfortable talking about it. He wanted to forget that ever happened and just return to his normal everyday life.  
  
Frodo was just about to answer when the sound of a young hobbit lass' voice was heard entering his garden out front. Frodo stood up in his seat to get a better look at her. The quick glimpse he got of her, for some reason Frodo seemed to have remembered that face.  
  
"Why do I have a hobbit running around my garden calling your name Sam?" Frodo asked watching the hobbit run around his garden calling Sam's name.  
  
"Oh," Sam said, "That'd be my niece, Charlie, she staying here for a while."  
  
"Charlie? She's not the one that came here last time and followed me everywhere?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yep, that'd be her alright," Sam said staring out the window at her too.  
  
"Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!" she called as she bust open the door calling his name.  
  
"In here Charlie," Sam called as the noise of her footsteps coming closer and closer.  
  
As she entered the room Frodo backed away a little and stood beside him. Charlie hadn't changed a bit, except for have gotten a little taller. Despite she was only two years younger than Frodo, she didn't act it. Her hair was still the same. Half of it pulled back and done it a plat, the rest of it fell down just off her shoulders, with a little bit of a wave at the ends. Her hair was in everyway different from any other hobbit's, the fact that her's had no sign of curls, the closest thing to curls were the waves at the ends. She had blue eyes and a rounded sort of face that was shaped with two strands of hair shaping her face.  
  
"Uncle Sam, Aunt Rosie expected you home an hour ago," Charlie said pointing one of her fingers at him.  
  
"Have you been waiting in that bush for over an hour?" Frodo asked Sam stepping out from behind him.  
  
Charlie looked over at Frodo and when she knew who she was staring at she quickly looked down at the ground, blushing. Frodo glanced at her and sighed. She obviously she had that little thing for him.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to miss you when you first came home," Sam said shyly.  
  
Frodo smiled and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. It touched him how much Sam cared for him.  
  
"Don't worry Charlie, I'm coming now," Sam said to her as she grabbed hold of his hand, "Would like to join us Frodo?"  
  
"I couldn't Sam, I would feel like I was barging in," Frodo said touched at Sam's kind gesture.  
  
"You wouldn't be though," Sam said, "Rosie always makes more than we can eat."  
  
"In that case, if it's no hassle, sure I'd love to Sam," Frodo said and followed behind Sam and Charlie.  
  
The whole way to Sam's house, Frodo walked a little slower than Charlie, who was skipping off ahead but occasionally would turn around and take yet another look at him, then turn away and blush.  
  
"I see Charlie hasn't changed in the way she acts either," Frodo whispered in Sam's ear.  
  
"Never has," Sam said as she finally reached outside of his house.  
  
As Charlie opened the gate, Rosie came out of the front door holding their baby and their little girl standing next to her. Charlie ran up and took the baby from her as Rosie walked over to Sam.  
  
"You said an hour at the most Samwise Gamgee! You took much longer! I was beginning to worry!" Rosie yelled but Frodo knew she didn't mean it; she just cared dearly about Sam.  
  
"Sorry Rosie won't happen again," Sam said hanging his head.  
  
Rosie's mad face disappeared and she smiled sweetly at Sam. She kissed his cheek and that's when she noticed that Frodo had been standing right behind Sam the whole time.  
  
"Frodo, Oh, when Sam told me you were back I first doubted it, but oh, it's great to see you again," Rosie said and gave Frodo a quick hug.  
  
"Glad to be back Rosie, you're looking well," Frodo said closing the gate behind him.  
  
"I'm surprised at that! All the work I've got to do around here, barely have time for my appearance," Rosie said taking him and Sam around the back where they had an outside dining table all set up for lunch.  
  
Frodo seated himself down next to Sam, which also happened to be opposite Charlie, who blushed as he sat down opposite her. Frodo's stomach gave a loud rumble. All the food looked delicious.  
  
"Well, dig in everyone," Rosie said as she settled herself down.  
  
Frodo picked up a little bit of everything, just wanting to try a bit of each. Once they began eating the conversation began to start as well.  
  
"Can you tell us a story of Bilbo's?" Charlie asked Frodo excitedly.  
  
One of the real reason Charlie liked Frodo the way she did was because of Bilbo and all the things he had done. Every time he saw her, (which wasn't often) she asked to hear yet another of Bilbo's stories.  
  
"Let's leave that for another day Charlie," Sam said nodding to her in the direction of his little kids.  
  
Charlie got the message and ate quietly, taking a glance at Frodo every now and then. Frodo felt very happy and comfortable just sitting around with Sam again and talking like they used to.  
  
"Have you seen Pippin and Merry lately?" Frodo asked Sam.  
  
"Why of course Mr Frodo. I only just saw them just yesterday in fact," Sam said putting more on his plate.  
  
They all ate their food chatting away until none of them could eat no more. Rosie cleared the table, took the dirty dishes inside and came back out with a tray of cups and a pot of tea.  
  
Rosie had just placed the tray on the table when Frodo's ears picked up a noise, the noise of Gandalf's house riding up the path outside the house. Frodo excused himself from the table and ran to the front door to check.  
  
And sure enough waiting out front the gate was Gandalf sitting on top on his white horse, smiling down at Frodo who grinned from ear to ear at the sight on the wizard.  
  
"Gandalf! What on earth are you doing here?" Frodo asked surprised as Gandalf got off his horse.  
  
"Funny you should ask that Frodo," Gandalf said mysteriously.  
  
Frodo tilted his head to one side, confused. Gandalf bent down to his level and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder and said, "I think we best discuss this inside."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope that was good and you all enjoyed it. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
~KiTtY cOpY cAt~ 


End file.
